El bosque de la muerte
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha se encuentran en el bosque de la muerte; separados, Yato recuerda preciados momentos junto a su amigo de entrenamiento, Regulus. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


Autor: Spark Clutches  
Tipo: General, friendship, poquito de romance.  
Resumen: Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha se encuentran en el bosque de la muerte; separados, Yato recuerda preciados momentos junto a su amigo de entrenamiento, Regulus.  
Clasificación: G  
Advertencias: Shonen-ai.  
Pareja Principal: Yato x Regulus.  
Razón: Purísimas ganas de escribir sobre estos dos.  
Dedicatoria: A George, por ayudarme a mi quest de hoy, además que nuestra situación cuando nos perdidos en el bosque me ayudó a seguir escribiendo.

Estado: Completo. One-sot.  
Nº de Palabras: 1,769 palabras  
Última actualización: 25 de junio de 2013.

**El bosque de la muerte**

Tres de los caballeros de la esperanza se encontraban en el bosque de la muerte; con esqueletos de aves que actuaban como vivos, con flores marchitas, con árboles y plantas tenebrosas, con esa peste de muerte.

Aún con la falta de esencia de vida por todo el ambiente, aun así se atrevieron a entrar; después de todo, los caballeros de la esperanza debían cumplir su misión.

Y se separaron. No porque quisieran, sino porque el bosque así lo quiso.

El caballero de unicornio se esforzaba por juntarse nuevamente con sus camaradas, de hecho, en un principio se había esforzado para no separarse de ellos; pero no fue posible. Y ahora, deambulaba sin dirección entre la espesa niebla.

– ¡Tenma! ¡Yuzuriha! – Llamaba a sus amigos, sin éxito alguno. – ¡Rayos! Les dije que debíamos estar juntos, ahora, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?

Caminaba con lentitud, viendo el camino con sumo cuidado, revisando la corteza de los árboles, las hojas de los arbustos.

– ¡Argh! ¡No puedo! – Dio un golpe con su puño justo directo al tronco de un árbol, sacudiendo sus hojas y dejando una marca. – No puedo rastrearlos, si tan solo… si tan solo estaría con Regulus, no estaría perdido…

Arrastró sus palabras con rabia y nostalgia. Nostalgia por su camarada de entrenamientos, su mejor amigo; y rabia por no haber aprendido de él todo lo que su inocencia le enseñaba, aunque aprendió cosas que nunca había imaginado; como la vez que se perdieron en las afueras del santuario.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Flash back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se supone que debían estar entrenando con Sísifo, se supone que deberían estar perfeccionando las técnicas que no podían manejar bien, se suponía que debían estar en el coliseo en esos momentos; pero dos niños con ropas de entrenamiento se encontraban en el lado opuesto a dicho coliseo. Estaban recorriendo el bosque, uno atrás del otro; uno buscaba "algo importante", mientras el otro era arrastrado por el lazo invisible que los unía, y que no podía dejarlo solo.

– Reg, ya vámonos, Sísifo nos va a castigar… – insistía uno de los niños.

– No te preocupes, igual, no nos perdemos de nada. – respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Nada? Ellos están entrenando, mientras nosotros merodeamos por el bosque… que por cierto no tiene nada de interesante… – Murmuró esto último.

– Es sólo un entrenamiento, además, ya domino mis propias técnicas. – Respondió con tal naturaleza que no se dio cuenta cuando su acompañante se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquello.

El pequeño observo como su amigo se adentraba más en el bosque con toda confianza. Desbordaba seguridad por doquier, decían que era un genio, y que había dominado el poder del cosmos aún antes que muchos caballeros dorados. Siempre a la mira de todos, el orgullo del santuario. Pero él, era como una sombra. A pesar de llevarse tan bien, el nivel de habilidades era muy diferente.

– "_Yo llegué al santuario antes que tú…"_ – Pensó con frustración. Se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente para llegar al coliseo.

Quería mucho a su amigo, a veces pensaba que hasta demasiado. Cuando era hora de dormir y no podía conciliar el sueño, observaba el rostro tan apacible de su compañero, tanta serenidad, tanta inocencia, tanta paz. No sabían nada acerca del pasado de ambos, simplemente se conocieron y se llevaban bien. Con el poco tiempo, casi siempre estaban juntos, casi, porque muchas veces se llevaban a Regulus para entrenar con otros caballeros dorados: Tauro, Libra, Capricornio, y por supuesto con Sagitario.

No iba a negar que su amigo fuera el más poderoso, quien controlaba mejor su cosmos; era algo de admirar y de imitar, pero ahí estaba el problema. Por más que entrenaran juntos, Yato no podía superarlo, si quiera igualarlo. Ello le frustraba, pero le frustraba aún más cuando Regulus lo animaba, diciendo que no era tan difícil. Sabía que no había ninguna oscura intención detrás de aquellas palabras, pero esa plena inocencia era lo que le molestaba en ocasiones; el que no se diera cuenta.

Seguía caminando, cabizbajo, con sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Pero ya había caminado bastante tiempo, y cuando alzó la vista, todavía seguía en el mismo bosque, pero con la diferencia que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el frío comenzaba a bajar; una leve neblina se observaba en la copa de los árboles. Si no salía de ese lugar inmediatamente, estaría atrapado entre un bosque nuboso de noche.

– "Oh no, esto no es bueno." – pensó nervioso, comenzando a caminar más rápido hacia cualquier dirección, con su respiración agitada. – Regulus, dónde rayos te metiste…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó ser llamado por su nombre: "Yatooooo" escuchaba no muy lejos.

Aquel llamado le había iluminado el rostro, sonrojado más por angustia que por cansancio.

– ¡Regulus! ¡Aquí estoy! – respondió con la esperanza de ser escuchado sólo por el mencionado.

– ¡Yato! ¡Quédate donde estás, iré por ti!

El mencionado obedeció, con cara de puchero, casi de mala gana, repasando en su cabeza que no necesitaba de la ayuda de un niño con la misma edad que él.

No aparecía, no escuchaba nada. De repente, sintió que le cubrían los ojos y la boca, y lo jalaban hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente entre los arbustos, sobre otro cuerpo. Se sacudió alocadamente hasta sentirse libre de aquellos brazos, volteándose a su agresor para encestarle un golpe, golpe que fue detenido con un solo dedo.

– Tranquilo Yato, vine a salvarte. – Respondió el pequeño Regulus con su amplia sonrisa, tendido en la tierra con Yato arrodillado encima.

– Argh… ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer eso, pensé que eras un enemigo o… o algo así… – se excusó retirando su puño, para no ser más humillado.

– Pero soy yo, tu amigo ¿no es así? – preguntó con sus grandes ojos rebosantes de inocencia y sus mejillas pecosas decoradas con un poco de rubor acalorado.

– Eh… am… si, si, como sea… – se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, y nervioso se levantó – lo… lo siento… regresemos antes que oscurezca… – le vio, y desvió la mirada, sonrojándose, no pudiendo evitar pensar la ternura que rebosaba de aquella persona, que a la vez era tan fuerte que había detenido su golpe con tan solo uno de sus dedos.

– Yato… – llamó esperando respuesta.

– Qué… – respondió sin verlo.

– No seas malo, y ayúdame, ¿sí? – Con aquella petición, había logrado que Yato lo volteara a ver, sentado en un gran charco de barro, en el cual se hundía poco a poco.

– Ya vez, por hacer ese tipo de bromas te quedaste atrapado. – Bufó. Lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a salir sin mayor problema, sacudiéndose un poco del lodo que desbordaba.

–Bien, ¡Vamos! – Le tomó la mano, y comenzó a correr, arrastrando así a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Y el niño genio corría, saltaba y se detenía sin previo aviso, haciendo que Yato se estrellara con su espalda en varias ocasiones, o se chocara contra las ramas de algunos arbustos. Regulus se detenía y examinaba algunos objetos: la tierra, la corteza de los árboles, ramas, y en el proceso hablaba un poco sobre lo que hacía, pero Yato no le tomó mucho importancia. Le parecía una curiosidad inata, y también envidiable, pero le preocupaba más el salir rápido del bosque que conocer las razones de las decisiones de Regulus.

– Ponme Atención Yato, lo que te diga puede que te sirva en otra ocasión. – Le advirtió sin malicia.

– Hm, si, si, ya salgamos de este lugar… – Continuaron su camino.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se habían reencontrado. Al llegar al coliseo, el entrenamiento había finalizando.

– ¡Yato! ¡Regulus! – los mencionados se sorprendieron al no haber sentido la presencia de su maestro.

– Sísifo-sama – ambos se voltearon y lo saludaron, Regulus, con una amplia y bella sonrisa, y Yato con su cabeza agachada mostrando respeto, y esperando el golpe de reprimenda en la cabeza. Golpe que llego a cada uno.

– Hey, ¿Por qué eso? – se quejó Regulus, a lo que recibió un codazo de Yato.

– Por haber faltado a su entrenamiento… y esto – le dio otro golpecito al mismo niño preguntón. – Es por haber escondido tu cosmos para no encontrarlos. Estaba preocupado. – Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a ambos.

Yato miraba sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que Regulus trataba a Sísifo, bueno, siempre trataba a todos de la misma forma, y simplemente no podía comprender esa forma tan natural y franca de ser de él. Desea poder ser más honesta consigo mismo.

Esa noche iba a ser algo que no olvidaría.

– Al fin me vas a decir, ¿Qué buscabas en el bosque? – cuestionó Yato, al momento en que los demás niños entraban a la cabaña y ellos se quedaban de último.

– Buscaba algo… – respondió dubitativo.

– ¿Y lo encontraste? – siguió interrogando, observando cualquier cambio que pudiese ocurrir en el rostro de su compañero. Quien negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. – ¿Entonces, piensas regresar? – Inquirió.

El rostro de Regulus, con una seriedad única, con sus enormes ojos abiertos, como analizando la situación. Lo siguiente de lo que Yato estaba enterado, era que sus labios estaban siendo prisioneros de otros, su cuerpo estaba estático, pero era sostenido por un par de manos; justo por su cintura, un poco más arriba.

Sorpresa. La sensación lo envolvió. Sus labios entreabiertos habían dado paso libre a la exploradora lengua de Regulus; sus brazos cansados de estar estáticos, se posaron sobre la espalda de Regulus; un acto que aceptaba tal sorpresa.

Se separaron cautelosamente, en silencio. Regulus, con una sonrisa y un sonroje en sus mejillas pecosas; Yato, sonrojado a mas no poder, desviando la vista ante el nerviosismo que le causaba ese rostro divino de su amigo.

– Será mejor que entremos. – Sugirió Yato.

– Como digas. – respondió alegremente Regulus, mientras que aprovechaba los pocos segundos que les quedaban a solas para poder acariciar los dedos de la mano de su acompañante. El otro aceptó, y siguió con el pequeño juego.

Faltarían pocas semanas para que el nuevo caballero de Leo tomara su puesto protegiendo la quinta casa del santuario.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flash Back-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El sentido de rastreo de Regulus le había impresionado desde siempre, y en estos momentos, le recordaba con tanto ahínco, con tanta nostalgia, excusándose a sí mismo con que recordaba a su compañero por el hecho de ser un buen rastreador, y no por otras circunstancias fuera de lugar, fuera del bosque.

Mientras intentaba encontrar a sus nuevos amigos, halló una dificultad con un espectro, pero gracias a la fortaleza que le había inculcado el crecer y entrenar con Regulus, pudo derrotar las adversidades venideras, y reencontrarse con sus camaradas.

– "_Extraño tu curiosidad… Leo._"

**Fin**

**Escrito por: Spark Clutches**

**25 de junio de 2013.**


End file.
